Irken Scientist Vax
Vax is a retired Irken Invader who was shuved into a tube by Zim when he was a smeet. He was severly injured on Planet Devastis during a black out. He could not see, and fell on his head. He was supposed to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Inpending Doom 1, but before he could get to his ship to go there, some moron in a giant robot (Zim) blew up his ship. He is now waiting for Impending Doom 20. He is a scientist that works on Planet Vort. History Early Life and Training Vax was born around the time Zim was born. Though he is older than Zim. He went to training and was one of the best in it. He had many encounters with well known Irkens such as Defective Zim. He met Shpack when they were taking the final test to become a soldier. They completed it and were sent to the surface as soldiers. As a Soldier As a soldier, Vax did many great survace for the Empire. He helped destroy many enemies' attackes on Irk. He was one of the best soldiers. He plowed right through the ranks. He eventually went to Planet Devastis and past the Irken Elite test. Though he was severly injured during the black-out. As an Irken Elite As an Irken Elite, Vax did some high servace to the Irken Empire. He led many great raids during the Irken-Clorxian War, and was then sent to Invader Class after the war. As an Invader When Vax was made an Invader after passing the class, he was assigned to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Impending Doom 1, but some moron in a giant mech suit(Zim) destroyed his ship before he could get to it. He also had built his own SIR Unit, VIR, and made a Meekrob disguise. He was sent to Planet Vort once it was conquered, and became an Irken Scientist. Later Career His career as a scientist has done very well. He says this might be his calling. He has made many great superweapons and brain probes, and many other stuff. Personality He is very stuburn, selfish, cruel, and clever. He is also a mad genius. He can occasionally be repulsive. Appearence He looks like Zim only taller. He also seems to have a scar on his leg (Which he got during the Irken-Clorxian War) which he never showes. When in his lab, he wears a lab coat similar to Plazatrax' lab coat. Realationships *Zak-He's pretty good friends with Zak. They have much in comin. They both work on Planet Vort, and their both mad geniuses. *Zara-He's also a good friend of Zara. They met on Planet VKE. *Shpack-He's a close friend of Shpack. They hang out a lot. *Lurk-He is a good friend of Lurk. They hang out on occasion. *Tak-He hates Tak because she's annoying. He often calles her an "annoying peasan". *VIR-He's a go *od friend of VIR. VIR is loyal to him. *Lary-He is a really good friend of Lary. They met on Planet Devastis. *Zim -He's friends with Zim. (Even tho Zim ruined his mission). *Invader Pris-He is a good friend of Pris. They havn't interacted since Pris was taken to the bridge of the Massive.k *Invader Vex-He's pretty good friends with Vex. They met on Planet Vort. * Nightmare Vax-They're mortal enemies. They often try to kill each other. *Nex-He has an extreme hatred for Nex. Mainly because she has helped Nightmare Tak hurt his friends. *Justin Beiber-He has tried multiple times to kill Justin Beiber. Despite his songs being less annoying than Tak. He made the password to his lab, "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!" And you have to add the 3 explanaton points. *Invader Mez-He's a friend of Mez. Though they occasionaly argue. *Invader Jib-He seems to get along with Jib pretty well. Disguise He developed a Meekrob disguise before his mission. It looked EXACTLY like a real Meekrob. He also developed a human disguise for visiting Earth. It looks like Lurk's disguise only with black hair, an emo hair style, and the inside of the shirt is red instead of pink. His cover name is Seth. Orbital Storage Station He built a space station which orbits the Irken storage planet. He has a portal to it in both his lab, and his base on Earth. It is where he keeps all his superweapons in storage. Mainly the ones he uses to try to kill Justin Beiber. The Time Machine Vax built a Time Machine which he uses to go back in time to fix things in order to save the Time Dimension. Nightmare Vax tries to stop him and conquer the Time Dimension in the name of the Nightmare Dimension. Vax always defeats him. During the Irken-Clorxian War During the Irken-Clorxian War, Vax was an Irken Elite. He led many great attacks and raids on Planet Clorx. He got a scar on his leg during the war and never, ever shows it. Trivia of Doom *Vax's voice actor would be Fred Tatasciore. *Vax created a mutant menace. *Vax has made many brain probes such as a stupidity brain probe. *Vax's SIR Unit isn't the only VIR. *Vax is a personality mixture of 13 diferent cartoon characters. *The password sto Vax's lab is "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!". *Vax built a Time Machine which reminded Zara of the TARDIS. *Vax is a mad guiniess. *Vax parodies many cartoon characters who are guiniesses. *Vax has a pet Metroid. Quotes *"I want to kill Justin Beiber." *"Shut your face, annoying peasant!" *"I should tell you that Irken superweapons are indeed dangerous." *"Nightmare Vax! What are YOU doing here?!" *"VIR, TAKE CARE OF TAK'S WEAK MACHINARY!" *"I never thought I'd build a Time Machine. But it's just such a good idea!" *"I thought you could always cry, Lurk." *"And here we go again." *"VIR! TAKE CARE OF THE INTRUDERS!" *"I see nothing in the fabric of the Human race. They must be destroyed. They will be destroyed." *"That's it! You have been in my life too long, Nightmare Vax! Prepare to die!" Category:Invaders Category:Irken Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers